A Much Needed Push
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: Over a year into dating Naruto, Hinata becomes frustrated that their relationship has come to a standstill. With a favour from a friend, Hinata initiates a plan which she hopes will push her love to take that next step. (Lemon)


**A/N: So, here is a little (okay, a bit bigger than little) lemon one-shot, which I have neglected to complete for far too long. Hinata turned out a bit more… Dominant, than I originally expected (I say 'expected' instead of 'planned' cause I don't write these fics – they do what the fuck they want, I just record what happens). I dunno, I've always liked the whole idea of Hinata being the initiator (sex-frenzied animal). It's always the quiet ones.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy! If you do, be sure to leave a review so I can see what you guys think! See you in the next fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The tag on his studded leather collar clearly says 'Property of Hyuga Hinata'. If found, please call 905-664-6969 and return him to his owner (mistress). Thank you.**

* * *

A beautiful crescent moon illuminated the clear sky on this cool night in Konoha. The moonlight filtered into a darkened room through the window, the silence of the empty streets giving its inhabitants the feeling of being completely alone, as if separated from the rest of the world. Right now, there was only the two of them.

Tonight, Hinata was staying the night at her boyfriend of a year and a half's apartment. She and Naruto had finished their dinner date, which was followed by a couple of movies. By now it was late, and the couple was alone. Which of course, meant only one thing…

"Mmm…"

The pair were making out passionately, sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed. They each reveled in the taste of the other's mouth in their intimate embrace. Hinata held her arms around her boyfriend's neck tightly, imploring him to never get off of her. As their lips melded, Naruto held onto her waist just as tightly, keeping the girl he loved as close to him as he could.

That is, until his hands began to climb, higher and higher up her body. It felt as if her skin melting as he rubbed a trail up her torso. The tingles grew as his hands ascended, the kunoichi's anticipation building, before finally they stopped to take a firm grip of – her shoulders.

Naruto gently pushed themselves apart, snapping Hinata out of her pleasurable trance. "It's pretty late; we should probably hit the sack if we wanna get any sleep," the blonde reasoned.

"You are right," Hinata softly agreed.

Naruto crawled to the head of his bed, waiting for his girlfriend to do the same so he could cover them both with the sheets. The teens laid down comfortably, a couple inches of space between them. Naruto turned a beaming smile to Hinata.

"I had fun tonight," he shared. "Goodnight hime." He punctuated his goodnight with a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes. Goodnight, Naruto-kun." The jinchuuriki failed to catch her flatter-than-usual tone.

Within a couple minutes Naruto was dead asleep, as evidenced by the soft snores, however Hinata could not help but lie awake a little longer. It was the heiress' first time sleeping over at her boyfriend's place, and while it was not unenjoyable, she was still a little… disappointed.

The last year and a half still felt like a dream to the girl at times. A little while after the war, Naruto had approached and confessed to her. He had explained that the war had come and he was sent away before he could sort out his feelings after her confession. He had apologised as deeply as he could, begging to still have a chance to be her boyfriend.

Obviously Hinata had accepted his earnest apology and confession. She could never hold such a thing against her love. The circumstances had been hectic for everyone.

One and a half years later, their relationship still held strong. Hinata enjoyed every single date, training session, and day spent just lazily hanging out with her long-time crush turned boyfriend. Their relationship progressed at a slow, respectable pace, which sat just fine with the timid Hyuuga. They began holding hands fairly early into their dating, an act that took Hinata a while to get used to. Not that her boyfriend seemed to mind, as he would always giggle and tell her how cute her blush made her look. As the two grew closer, they developed a deep trust in each other, becoming able to share their deepest secrets and feelings, rarely keeping anything from their partner. A good few months into their relationship is when they finally shared their first kiss. It was just an innocent peck on the lips after returning her home from a date, but it left her weak-kneed nonetheless. They gradually became more comfortable displaying their love in this way, and about a year after they had gotten together, those innocent pecks on the lips evolved into their heated make-out sessions.

Hinata was completely satisfied with the way their relationship was advancing. Or at least… she _was_. It had been a while since they had gone further than before, and she was really looking forward to the next step. Naruto always drove her wild – _too_ wild in fact. When they would make out, Hinata no longer felt the same satisfaction she once had. Now, they roused something deep within her. A voice, selfishly clamouring for more, that she was not aware she possessed. Though it embarrassed her to admit it, she had come to realise that she wanted to become intimate with Naruto.

At first, she just ignored the voice. She would convince herself that it would simply happen when the moment was right and they were both ready. All Hinata could do until then was enjoy her current relationship with her crush and mentally prepare herself for when the moment came.

Unfortunately, that moment was a long time coming. Even Hinata could only wait so long until she started to get sexually frustrated. No matter how hot and heavy the couple got, they would never cross that barrier. No matter how badly Hinata wanted it, Naruto showed no signs of making his move. The heiress could not muster the courage to talk to her boyfriend about her lewd needs, afraid of making a desperate slut of herself. So she had decided on trying to get Naruto into the mood, to prompt Naruto to try something.

That was the main reason why she had suggested staying the night. To her dismay, the plan had not worked as hoped. Instead of losing themselves and giving their bodies to the other, they shared a normal date and immediately went to bed, with no hanky-panky, funny business, getting fresh, touchy-feely, or fooling around.

What would it take to take what her body so desperately yearned for?

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Hinata had been assigned to a B-rank mission the day after her night at Naruto's. A day later, her and the rest of the team had arrived at their destination, the Fire capital. There, they were to provide protection for a noble family who were under threat of assassination. The team formed for this mission was composed of herself, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Anko. The team was intentionally exclusively kunoichi, as they would be posing as some noble maidens coming to court the nobleman's sons, so as not to be discovered by the attackers.

All in all, it was proving to be a fairly cushy job. They got to visit the capital, dress their best and be pampered all day (by cute boys, to Ino's excitement), and stay in the noble family's estate for the duration of the mission. However, if any of them were asked, they would all say their favourite part of the mission was…

"I didn't even think she _owned_ one! I still can't believe what I saw!"

"Even if this mission ends up a complete bust, it was worth it just to see Anko in a kimono!"

It was early into the night, and Anko had taken first patrol duty. Meanwhile the rest of the kunoichi had snuck into a single guest room, where they sat around the koatsu and laughed hysterically at the snake-mistress' sophisticated façade.

"You know one of us has to take a picture of it, right?" Tenten pointed out. "No one back home will ever believe us unless we have proof!"

Sakura let out a snort she laughed so hard.

"Don't you laugh so hard, forehead! You nearly broke our cover!"

"Did not!"

"Oh yeah? So you're saying you _weren't_ about to knock that servant all the way across the border?" Sakura simply crossed her arms and huffed. "Everyone could see the very unwomanly tick on your giant forehead, you know! He was right though, a _'delicate flower such as yourself should not have to strain herself carrying her own bags'_ ," the Yamanaka mocked.

Sakura grumbled under her breath. " _Delicate flower_. I could have carried _him_ with one arm _while_ he carried my bags." The apprentice of Tsunade did not appreciate being called weak or delicate; she was extremely proud of the strength she had honed for years, which now surpassed even that of her teacher.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad we were there to stop you from beating the poor guy to a pulp, otherwise we'd have to say you were from some savage village of big-browed amazons or something."

Tenten stepped in to try to prevent the inevitable fight. "Cool it, you two. Besides, I think we can all agree the funniest part of today was Anko at dinner!"

Sakura managed a smile and broke into laughter with the others again. "I know! I still can't believe she actually _skewered_ her food! Has she never used chopsticks before?"

"It's because all she ever eats is dango," Ino supplied.

"She's just like Naruto-kun with ramen," Hinata commented with a giggle.

"And how are things going with you and the knucklehead, by the way?" the bun-haired kunoichi inquired.

"Very well," Hinata chirped happily.

Ino groaned. "Come on, you gotta give us more than _that_ ," she complained. "I wanna hear the juicy stuff! Spill!"

"I really don't know –"

"Come _on_ , you must've done _something_ interesting with the world's most surprising shinobi! When was the last time you saw him?"

"Well… Just before this mission, I stayed the night at his apartment…"

"Ooh!" Ino squealed. A shocked Sakura and Tenten gasped, unsure if they had heard right.

"That baka didn't trick you into it, did he?" the blonde's teammate prodded. "Because if he did, I've got no problem punching his lights out for you!"

Ino slid beside the heiress and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, can it forehead. You can't talk to her like a child anymore." The mindwalker brightened as she turned back to Hinata. "Our little Hinata is a woman now!"

Said woman attempted to shy away from Ino on instinct, but her grip was too tight.

"What was that?" Sakura asked after Hinata mumbled an inaudible response to the excitable kunoichi.

"I said… Naruto-kun and I didn't do… anything like _that_ …"

"Eh?!" Ino backed up and just stared at the pupiless girl in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Hinata, I understand taking it slow, but it's been over a year! Trust me, you have no idea what you're missing out on!"

"Just butt out of their relationship Ino," Tenten chided. "She doesn't have to do anything she's uncomfortable with just because _you_ say she should."

"I… I do want it…"

That whispered declaration had the same impact as a paperbomb going off in the secluded room. Everyone immediately shut up; even Ino was caught off guard.

"…B-but…"

"But what?" Tenten encouraged the Hyuuga to open up, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. Hinata cast her a brief, grateful look.

"…B-but I'm not sure if he wants to –"

"Ugh!" her three teammates groaned in unison, falling back in resignation. Hinata was confused and a little startled by this reaction.

"We all know what you're thinking, and you have to stop being so negative!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course he wants to do it!" Ino explained as if it were obvious.

Hinata rose an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Ino-san?"

" _Duh_. He's a _guy_! They're like ticks: show a little skin, and they will do anything to get inside you."

"Nice analogy, pig," quipped Sakura.

"But… Naruto-kun has never tried anything with me… We have not really even spoken about it before…"

"Eh?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Bullshit!"

"This is Naruto we're talking about! There's no way that hyperactive hentai could actually keep his hands to himself!" Sakura argued.

Everyone else's certainty worried Hinata. Dozens of lingering insecurities swirled around her head. The troubled girl could only expect the worst scenario at this moment.

Tenten was the first one to notice Hinata's face fall. "Look, just ignore what Sakura says," she said to reassure her friend, "I'm sure Naruto's just nervous."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," Sakura agreed, realizing her mistake with her last remark.

"Maybe he's just embarrassed because he's…" Ino waggled an insinuating pinky to deliver the message.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's why he's always running his mouth bragging," Sakura added, "Big mouth, little dick."

Hinata shook her head emphatically. "N-no, I'm sure that is n-not it!" _'…At least I don't think so… I mean, Naruto-kun would not worry about that… Would he? Does it really even matter…?'_

"Well you could always take a quick peek to check," Ino suggested pointing to her eye and sending the flustered heiress a wink.

Hinata's rosy cheeks turned an impossible shade of neon red. Obviously she had realised she could do such a thing anytime she wanted, and probably get away with it fairly easily. Just about every Hyuuga has had such thoughts at some point; it was the temptation that came with the bloodline. However, she would never invade her boyfriend's privacy or shame her clan with such frivolous use of her doujutsu.

"But seriously, if you want to get with Naruto, all you have to do is seduce him," Ino said salaciously.

"S-Seduce?" Hinata pondered the idea. Would such a thing work on Naruto? Could she even be seductive?

"Yeah! It's the easiest thing ever!" Ino got into a thoughtful pose. "Hmm… You ever showed him the goods?"

It never ceased to amaze Hinata how casually the blonde could ask such inappropriate questions. "N-no, I have not."

Ino snapped her fingers in an epiphany moment. "Then I know just what to do! There's a town not too far from the village that has this marvellous inn with a mixed hot spring."

"Yeah, just take him there give him a good peep show, and he'll be all over you back in your room," Tenten completed Ino's plan.

"Or ~ both your names carry some weight now – hero of the world, and the Hyuuga heiress – just slip the receptionist a few ryo and I'm sure they can make the hot spring private for a while," the ponytailed kunoichi offered with a wink.

"I-I could never! In the h-hot spring?!" Hinata was flustered by the outrageous notion, but hopeful. There was a chance this could work. Ino usually gave good relationship advice.

"Whatever. Just take him there. Trust me, your problem will be gone. I even know the people who run it, so I could get you guys a good discount – _for a favour_ ," Ino teased coyly.

"What favour?"

"Well… You're used to talking to nobility and stuff, right?" Hinata nodded her response. "Then I'll hook you up with a weekend at the hot springs… If you help hook me up with Daisuke after this mission is over!"

The blonde found herself squealing at the mention of the young noble bachelor.

"Ino! He's a client!" Tenten chided.

"I know! That's why I said _after_ the mission!" Ino argued back. "I can understand forehead and Hinata – they've already got men – but you can't tell me you're not even a _little_ interested in any of those hot, rich, available boys!"

"…Tomoya-kun _is_ sorta cute…" the weapon specialist mumbled.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Naruto blew a low whistle. "Wow, you were right Hinata-hime. This place looks sweet!"

The couple were entering the hot spring Ino had told Hinata about, marvelling at the beautiful decorations.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this vacation!"

Hinata scoffed beside him. "Talked you into it? I don't think I could have talked you _out_ _of it_ if I wanted to. And it is hardly a vacation; remember we're only here for the weekend."

The couple walked up to a long marble counter, neat stacks of pamphlets spread across it. Two big, well-groomed potted plants stood at each end of it. Behind the counter a woman with black hair in a neat bun wearing a very professional navy-blue kimono turned her attention to the two customers approaching her.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Yamanaka Ino," Hinata courteously told the receptionist.

The woman clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, so you're Ino-san's friends!" she responded cheerfully. "Wonderful! I hope you enjoy your stay."

The woman proceeded to list the amenities the inn offered as she retrieved their room key. "We provide breakfast every morning from seven to eleven in the dining hall to your right; you will also find a room service menu on your nightstand should you ever want to stay in for lunch or dinner; and we have our own hot spring in the back, open to all residents from nine a.m. to midnight. If you have any other questions, just come down or call the front desk, and we'll be happy to help. Here is your key; you are in room 232, located in the right wing on the second floor."

"Arigatou," the pair replied with a polite bow. Naruto took the key and pocketed it and he and Hinata started off towards the stairs.

However, the Hyuuga kunoichi subtly slowed herself, falling behind her boyfriend, then made a sharp turn back when she was sure he would not notice.

The front desk woman was surprised to see the blue-haired customer come back so abruptly, but greeted her kindly nonetheless.

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata began to whisper to the woman, "Now, I know Naruto-kun is too polite to ask, but w-"

"WAIT," the woman interrupted, " _Uzumaki_ Naruto?!" to which she received an affirmative nod. "That was _the_ Uzumaki Naruto?!" The receptionist instinctively straightened, coming close to losing her collected and controlled demeanor for the first time in her career. Not but twenty seconds ago Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest living legend of their time, had approached her, and was now staying in her workplace! And the person she assumed was his girlfriend – judging from their closeness and lack of a ring – was no commoner herself. This town was close enough to Konoha for the woman to know how to spot out a Hyuuga, and the fact that she was unmarked meant that she had to be in a pretty high position within the prestigious clan. Speaking to such high class shinobi, the woman found herself more nervous than ever before.

"Yes, and we were hoping to get a little _extra_ _privacy_ when we hit the hotspring tonight." The heiress discreetly slipped a wad of ryo across the counter. The front counter lady took it and slipped it inside her kimono.

It was not her plan to take Ino's suggestion, but a sudden impulse drove her to anyways. If one were to ask, Hinata would say it was because she was afraid of other men stealing looks at her body. Her true motives, however, she would not even admit to herself.

"A-Alright," the receptionist said shakily. There was no way she could possibly turn down the request of the inn's biggest guests ever, and the money was enough to make up for a few upset customers.

Hinata simply smiled her thanks to the woman before following her boyfriend upstairs.

* * *

Naruto fastened his towel around his waist. He had just finished washing himself, and was headed out to the actual hot spring. Stepping outside, he took in the sight. The inn must be really classy to have its own outdoor hot spring. The way the clean water shone under the lantern light, the fog of steam floating above it, all contrasted by the blackness of the starry night sky.

This was exactly what the jinchuuriki needed. He had admittedly been a little stressed lately, but this place was already relaxing it out of him. Scanning the pool, he was surprised to find it nearly empty except for one figure by the other end. He figured the hot spring would be more popular, but he figured the silence and solitude would allow him to just clear his mind.

He removed the towel, leaving it by the edge as he stepped into the hot water. He closed his eyes and practically melted into the relaxing pool. He found a good spot to sit and let himself leisurely soak.

His first few minutes in the hot spring were heavenly, but then the other figure started to move towards him. Naruto noticed him and lazily took note of his appearance as he crossed the obscuring fog.

The first thing the blonde noticed was that the man appeared to have blue hair. Pretty long too, as the man had it up in a loose bun. He was also very pale. Not to mention big; the guy had the worst case of man-boobs the boy had ever seen. As he got closer and the steam between them thinned, he could also make out the man's peculiar… pupiless eyes…

Naruto squinted his eyes. _'Wait…'_

The shinobi jumped up in shock, splashing water around him. "H-HINATA?!" he shouted. "Hinata?! What are you d-doing in here?!"

Hinata pouted. "What, am I a bother to you? Why didn't you come over and sit with me?"

Naruto waved his hands in denial. "I-It's not like that! But – I mean – _What are you doing here_?! This is the _guy's_ side! You shouldn't be here!"

"Nuh-uh," Hinata corrected, "Didn't you know? This is a mixed bath."

Naruto's eyes widened. He glanced to back to the building – to see there were indeed two separate doors leading to both genders' changerooms. The boy turned back to his girlfriend, sweating bullets, and not just because of the blazing water and steam.

"O-Oh…"

Hinata never stopped treading towards her love. Creeping away nervously, Naruto managed to open his mouth to speak again.

"Hinata… I-I don't know if w-we should be here right now…"

"Why not?" the timid girl asked innocently.

Naruto was dumbfounded by her supposed cluelessness. What did she mean _'why not'_? Wasn't it obvious?

"Because! We're both… N-n-naked…"

"So? We are just bathing together in a mixed hot spring. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"W-well… Umm… Uh… I… No..."

"Then… Do you have a problem being around me… n-naked?"

Looking into the lavender pearls that he loved so much, noticing the hurt hidden beneath the surface, Naruto could not find it in him to come up with an excuse.

"No, I-I don't."

A small smile returned to Hinata's face.

"Then let's just relax and bathe."

Naruto gulped while his girlfriend just casually seated herself beside him. His entire body went rigid when she cutely leant her head against his arm, closing her eyes and humming a contented tone.

Relax? _Relax_?! How could Hinata possibly expect such a thing from him in a situation like this?! Naruto was anything but relaxed. Right now, right beside him, were the two large, round bags of temptation of his own girlfriend, in all their naked glory. They were just an inch away, so close they could come into contact with his arm by accident at any moment. It was more than the hero had ever seen of his partner, and he couldn't even see all of it, her nipples teasing him from just out of sight below the milky water…

' _No! Gotta stop looking!'_ The blonde averted his eyes after catching himself staring. He knew he should not, but how could he not look? They were right there, and Hinata was not bothering with any precautions whatsoever to attempt to hide them!

They were as eye-catching as a firework show, and as tantalising as a fresh bowl of ramen. Her skin was wet and flushed from the steaming water. Her chest heaved with every steady breath, bobbing on the water, up and down, up and down, toying with him, each time promising him a glimpse of the promised land, only to cruelly submerge away from him once more…

' _Dammit! Eyes forward!'_ Naruto mentally cursed, as his gaze wandered once more. He was not looking at anything in particular, just focusing on looking away from Hinata's beckoning love-cushions.

"Like what you see?"

' _Oh shit,'_ Naruto thought, realising he was caught. So startled was he that he took no notice of how unusually bold Hinata's words were. Even the heiress herself was surprised she managed to get the sentence out, and still was not sure she should be glad she did.

"W-What do you mean? I w-was just ahh… I w-was just… c-checking out the… umm…" Naruto turned to look his girlfriend in the eye – after a few unintended detours south – as he fumbled for a lie.

"I swear, it was just the wa-" Naruto's lame excuse was cut short (for his own sake) by his girlfriend pulling him into a sudden kiss.

The naked blonde responded by reflex, quickly escalating the kiss as he had many times before. Hinata's hands were currently ruffling through his damp hair, while he, still aware of their state of nudity, had his arms awkwardly hanging between them, unsure if he should take hold of her hips.

As the kiss heated, so did Naruto. Urges spread throughout his nerves that he had never known before. The jinchuuriki's tongue was probing his love's mouth, committing its layout to memory with more passion and need than he ever had previously. Hinata began releasing cute moans into his mouth, and the sounds sent tingles from his ears to further down south.

What Naruto was not aware of was that the couple was inching towards each other slowly, unknowingly. After a few minutes of making out, their bodies had all but eliminated the space between them. All it took was his leg rubbing into his girlfriend's silkier, slender one, the skin-on-skin contact driving him crazy. He knew exactly where this was going.

Hinata whined when Naruto tore his lips from hers. She had been so lost in the moment, so swept away, so turned on… She could not let herself be denied now. She simply could not accept it as her boyfriend scurried back for some unknown reason.

"H-Hinata-hime, we have t-to stop right now!" he yelped.

"Why?" the frustrated heiress asked curtly, finally demanding the reason behind her boyfriend's inaction. Hinata took a defiant step forward, but Naruto only sped his retreat.

"I'm serious! We shouldn't be here like this to begin with! We should just get out now before we do something bad! I'm already feeling all funny, and I'm not thinking right, and I'm short of breath, and… and…"

Hinata quirked a brow up at the blonde's rambling. She looked quizzically at her hyperventilating love, thrown off by his unexpected answer. A thought came to her, which she reluctantly found more feasible as she tried to dismiss it.

' _Could it be that… no, it couldn't... Could it?'_

"Naruto-kun," she spoke, "you do know about the birds and the bees, right?" Met with a confused look, she elaborated. "You know… sex." Despite the situation she had already put her boyfriend and herself in, the heiress still managed a small blush at her own bluntness.

Naruto donned an expression of understanding as Hinata reworded her question, "Oh! Yeah, of course I do! Hiashi explained that stuff to me a long time ago!"

Hinata face-palmed. It was the only appropriate reaction.

' _It all makes so much sense now.'_

Apparently, over a year back when the two started dating, Hinata's father had invited (demanded) Naruto to attend a dinner meeting with him. With his eldest daughter now dating, Hiashi performed his fatherly duties and interrogated her boyfriend about his intentions – which, unfortunately for both parties, only confused the jinchuuriki. Once the frustrated clan head realized the blonde had no idea what he was talking about, he had to go through the embarrassing process of teaching an eighteen year-old boy – who was dating his daughter – about sex.

Well, Hiashi did not really _explain_ so much of anything about sex; his main focus was on how the teen would be doing no such thing with his unwed daughter.

And from this miseducation stemmed the sexually frustrated Hyuuga's problem.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started in a soft tone, "I do not know what my father has told you, but… sex is not as bad as you think."

"B-But then why –"

"Look," Hinata cut off firmly but calmly, "just forget about what my father has said, and just listen to what I am saying. You trust me, right?"

Looking into her imploring lavender eyes, Naruto's tense stance visibly relaxed. "Completely," he responded.

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you or our relationship, right?" Hinata took a slow step towards her boyfriend.

"Yes."

When he did not back away, Hinata took another tentative step toward Naruto.

"Then please – for me – do you think we could give this a try?" the heiress asked hopefully.

Naruto gulped. "I… I guess I could…" he answered nervously. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he knew that he could not say no to his girlfriend when she was pleading him to just put his trust into her. If Hinata said nothing bad would come of this, then he believed her.

Hinata smiled a grateful, loving smile as she stopped in front of her love. Naruto would have returned her stare, but glanced aside to hide his blush as he spoke his next sentence.

"…B-But I'm not sure what to do…"

"Please," Hinata pleaded, the need in her voice thick as the surrounding steam, "Just touch me."

She helped Naruto carry out her request by grabbing his wrists and placing his large hands onto her bare breasts.

' _Woah… So soft,'_ was the only thing the teen was able to think as he groped his girlfriend's gelatinous bosom. After getting over the initial shock of Hinata's actions, Naruto began playing with the boobs experimentally, squeezing and rubbing and kneading. He stared unwaveringly at her breasts as he did this, mesmerized, as if watching an elaborate firework show happening in the palms of his hands.

Hinata simply let him play and explore with her for now, revelling in the attention her body had been waiting so long for. She was biting on her finger to attempt to stifle her pleased sounds.

The captivating game the Uzumaki was playing with Hinata's titties reignited what he had been feeling when Hinata had kissed him earlier. This time, rather than resist, he simply allowed the surge of lust to overtake him.

Unknowing of what else to do, Naruto suddenly brought their mouths into another passionate kiss. Hinata responded immediately. This was bliss, making out with the love of her life as he continued his avid foreplay – yet she craved more.

The couple parted for air, and Hinata moved her lips down to trail across Naruto's jawline, kissing and licking her way down to his collarbone. Naruto instinctively raised his chin, allowing her access to more of his flesh. As Hinata continued her ministrations, the Uzumaki's grip on her breasts only tightened, much to her pleasure.

A sudden strangled yelp burst from Naruto. He was caught off guard when a soft hand grabbed his stiff package under the warm water. He had never been touched in such a way, and could not have anticipated the intensity of the feeling.

Slowly, tenderly, the silken hand began to rub up and down Naruto's cock. Forming words was impossible; laboured pants took up all of his breath.

Hinata smirked against his skin. "Are you enjoying this?" the sultry maiden asked, her lips never leaving his vulnerable neck. He nodded above her, still lost in this foreign sensation he was experiencing.

"Good," she drawled, her hot breath making Naruto's skin tingle. "If you like this, then _this_ will blow your mind. Sit over by the edge."

Her mouth and hand retreated, causing Naruto to whine from the loss. Reluctantly, he let go of the plush funbags he was developing an addiction to and obediently followed his girlfriend's orders.

Naruto sat up on the edge of the hot spring, and Hinata wasted no time in resting her hands on his thighs and spreading his legs apart. She slid between them, her face inches away from his erect member.

Even with his eagerness to see what the lavender-eyed beauty would do to him, he produced a light pink hue on his cheeks from the way Hinata stared so intently at his dick.

The virgin was intrigued by the appendage, having never seen one before. It stood tall and proud, pointed directly at her, as if trying to reach out for her. It was a little intimidating, knowing that that thing had to somehow fit inside her, but more than anything she was determined to make it feel as good as she could.

After a few moments of closely studying it, Hinata did the last thing the clueless blonde would have expected: she licked his rod, all the way from base to tip.

Naruto groaned; it felt amazing. The boy did not think it was possible to give a person this much pleasure with just their tongue. Yet Hinata continued to prove him wrong as she licked and sucked at his swollen head.

"Would you like it if I used these?" the busty Hyuuga asked, grabbing her own tits. The blonde was not given enough time to respond before his cock was engulfed in the soft flesh-pillows.

If he enjoyed fondling them, he sure as hell _loved_ the way Hinata was using them now. The already slick breasts rubbed him up and down, and when Hinata started to lick at the tip when it would poke out, he was driven to the edge.

Not knowing what was coming, Naruto did not give any warning but a strained, "Awww yeeaahh!" before he came. Ropes of cum spurted from Hinata's chest up to her face.

Naruto fell back, suddenly very spent, propping himself up with his elbows. Catching his breath, he looked down at his girlfriend again. His eye twitched at what he saw: his girlfriend, with his thick creamy juices spread across her face and sticking to the top of her breasts. Naruto looked just in time to see her scoop up the big wad that was about to drop from her chin and lick it straight from her hand.

She was eating it! _Eating it_! Why would you want to eat something that you just watched spray out of another person? It made no sense to Naruto.

Regardless, Hinata continued to clean herself and swallow every last drop of the jizz on her. She would not want to make a mess, afraid leaving a bath full of semen would probably leave a bad impression for the inn owners – or at least that is what she told herself.

She could not help but feel a sense of accomplishment after getting her boyfriend off for the first time. After cleaning herself, she hoisted herself out of the bath and crossed a leg over Naruto's.

"Next up is the main event," she declared. The heiress looked down and formed a mock-pout. "But first we are going to have to make little Naru-kun hard again."

In an instant Hinata's wet, delicate hands were all over him again. One of them roamed up and down, from teasingly grazing his thighs to feeling up his hard abdomen. The other descended to his recharging package, cupping and rubbing his balls.

Hinata kissed downwards from Naruto's neck until she made it to his glistening chest. She began licking his nipples, occasionally giving one a nibble. Still recovering from his first orgasm, the blonde could not do more than squirm and moan from the pleasure as his girlfriend had her way with him, devouring him.

To Hinata's glee, it did not take long for Naruto's member to become erect once more. The kunoichi responded by taking a straddling position above her lover, her hungry pussy hovering just over his rod.

"Now, are you ready to take my virginity?" she asked in a sultry tone. Naruto gave a silent nod as reply.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," she teased, giving his dick a few teasing strokes as she positioned him.

Naruto grunted. "Yes, I'm ready, I want it."

"You want what?" she taunted again. This time she rubbed the head along her slit, eliciting a longing purr from herself while her boyfriend just grit his teeth. He could not take any more of this teasing; he needed relief now! "Say it."

"I want to take your virginity! Please! I want to have sex with you! Do it now!"

Hinata uncharacteristically smirked. "Well, since you said please…" And on that note Hinata impaled herself on him.

Naruto's head was swimming. He held his breath as he drank the sensation in. It was tight, and warm, and slick. He could not imagine anything else so comfortable or so amazing. For a moment, he wondered if this was what sex was always like, or if it was just because it was Hinata.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend when he felt her trembling. "Hime what's wrong?"

The kunoichi looked back into his eyes, and could see his undisguised concern. "Don't worry," she said, not wanting to add to the blonde's fears about sex, "It just stings a little. It is normal for a girl's first time; please just wait a minute."

Toned arms circled her back as Naruto held her, placing a compassionate kiss on her forehead. Hinata managed a smile, relaxing into his strong chest and soothing strokes on her back. The pain faded faster than she expected.

The couple both gasped when Hinata rocked her hips experimentally. Without warning she started bouncing on top of her love, quickly developing a rhythm. She continued to accelerate as she enjoyed being filled by her boyfriend, but still found herself yearning for more.

"Slap my ass!" she boldly demanded. Naruto had no choice but to comply, his palm making a loud smacking sound against Hinata's soft rear.

"Harder! Spank me!" When the heiress pictured her first time, she had certainly never pictured it like… this. Sitting on top of Naruto, riding him and shouting commands. She was surprised by her own dominance – but she was loving the power she had over Naruto.

The boy kept spanking his lover as they humped their way to ecstasy, the pain adding to her pleasure, her responsive squeals adding to his.

"S-Su… Suck my… tits!" Naruto had no idea Hinata could be so dirty – but he was not complaining. It was driving him mad. He rose to bury his face in Hinata's busty chest. As he followed his lover's orders, he found he enjoyed the taste of Hinata's breasts as much as the texture.

They were both sitting up, with Hinata in Naruto's lap. Naruto suckled and tugged on her pert peaks. The blonde could hardly contain himself at this point. He grabbed his girlfriend's waist and pumped her harder on his cock.

"Yes! Fuck me – ohhhhhh – h-harder!" The two sped into a frenzied face until Hinata began seeing white.

"Cum for me Naru-kun! Cum inside me!" Hinata's walls clamped down on the jinchuuriki's throbbing member when she came, and he could not hold back any more. Hinata's pussy milked him for all he had as he shot his hot seed inside her with a loud grunt.

The couple lie on the edge of the water, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Hinata lied on her boyfriend finally turned lover, listening to the slowing beat of his heart.

"That was amazing," she commented, lazily placing kisses on his glistening chest.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, devoid of any more intelligent response.

Hinata traced shapeless patterns with her index finger, asking in a seductive voice, "You want to dry off and go back to our room?"

"Yeah."


End file.
